


diabolical ways of loving

by TokoKoko



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Half-Vampire GOT7, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Blood Kink, Minor death tho, Multi, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin, but they are adopted under the same man, but you know, got7 are still half vampires, i got inspired don't blame me, since this is a dialover au, there's seven of em, they aren't technical siblings, this is based on a bts/dialover au i saw five minutes before writing this, this is taking a lot of brain power geez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/TokoKoko
Summary: Sweet Kim Namjoon is forced to live as a sacrificial bride.. or well an over glorified blood bag in his opinion.. with the adopted sons of the ceo of BigHit. it doesn't sit well with Namjoon.





	diabolical ways of loving

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself..

the young male stared at the letter he was sent in awe, had it been sent to the wrong house? he checks the address. no, it reads correctly. how strange, what was the point of grabbing a male for a sacrificial  _bride_?

either way, he takes the letter inside with him and shows his mother. a look of grief showers her face. she hurries namjoon upstairs to his room so he could pack up his special belongings. 

"oh, darling.. this will be the last we see of each other, i will miss you very much. stay safe, joonie." his mother gives as a sorrowful farewell that cracked namjoon's heart in pieces. "mother.." she cuts him off by couxing him in the elegant car waiting for him.

* * *

the drive to the mansion is silent, the lack of noise made namjoon all the more nervous, his anxiety crawling up his throat as he feels the cool air of the outside hit his face. "we have arrived, sir." the driver grabs his bags and leads him to the front door. he rings the bell and a loud noise can be heard announcing their arrival to all those that could be inside. 

the door creaks open and namjoon's anxiety has already heard it's ugly head. when the creaking noises had ceased, the driver walks down the corridor, namjoon following closely behind. they arrive at a wide opened living room, a staircase on the left wall and a door on the right. two large sofas sat in the middle of the room and a love seat for two adjacent to the staircase.

it seems that the five people occupying the space has taken notice to new presences. one of them, with dark colored red haired and ice blue eyes, dismisses the servant. "well, little lamb, why don't you introduce yourself?" coos a male with light shaded brown hair and chocolate eyes.

the sacrifice stutters at the nickname, "i-i'm kim nah-namjoon.." he looks to the ground in embarrassment at his disgusting stuttering. another male coos at him as well, his soft voice accenting his silver colored hair and green blue eyes, "how cute, he might prove worthy after all."

another with blonde hair and swampy green eyes grunts slightly, "maybe we should introduce ourselves to you? i'm hoseok." he fixes his glasses, sweeping his hair out of his face. the brown haired male smirks softly, "i'm, yours truly, seokjin." the red haired male gruffly introduces himself as jeongguk. the silver haired male smiles slightly introducing himself as jimin and the black haired male, whom namjoon had just noticed was asleep on the couch, as yoongi. 

when they get to the last male, namjoon notices his seat is empty, until an arm slips around his waist and the last of the boys is right beside him, his fingers sliding across his neck as he purrs in his ear, "i'm taehyung, but you'll be calling me master." 

namjoon yelps at the sensation on his sensitive skin, "oi, taehyung. we don't have time for this. let him go." seokjin growls at the darker haired male. "don't forget who's in charge here." taehyung huffs obviously angry that he couldn't have any fun but he let's go anyway.

will this place always be like this?

 


End file.
